Ekip
ekip teriminin Türkçe İngilizce sözlükte anlamı team The team sucks anyway. - Ekip yine berbat.squad brigade outfit crew They're a good crew. - Onlar iyi bir ekip.group (Argo) possecompany, troop; troupe team, gang, crew platoon shift gang party firm stable team, group, party, crew, gang, outfit pool İlgili Terimler ekip biçmek cultivate ekip oluşturmak team up ekip kurmak team The team sucks anyway. - Ekip yine berbat. ekip otosu patrol car ekip üyeleri (Bilgisayar) team members ekip anlayışı team mentality ekip arkadaşı team-mate ekip başı gangsman ekip başı gang boss ekip başı ganger ekip biçme crop ekip biçmek farm ekip biçmek to cultivate ekip geliştirme (Ticaret) team development ekip halinde çalışma ruhu esprit de corps ekip haline gelme teaming ekip ile satış (Ticaret) team selling ekip listeleri (Bilgisayar) team lists ekip oluşturmak organize a team ekip ruhu team spirit The team spirit was unbelievable, we were all in this together. - Takım ruhu inanılmazdı, hepimiz birlikte bunun içindeydik. ekip web sitesi (Bilgisayar) team web site ekip çalışması teamwork The most wonderful thing about baseball is teamwork. - Beyzbol hakkında en harika şey ekip çalışmasıdır. ekip çalışması several mechanics ekip şefi charge hand ev sahibi ekip (Spor) home team The home team won. - Ev sahibi takım kazandı. profesyonel ekip professional team teknik ekip technical team uzman ekip specialist You should talk to a specialist. - Bir uzman doktorla konuşmalısın. ekipler teams toprağı ekip biçmek için kullanmak To cultivate the land use konuk ekip visiting team rüzgâr ekip fırtına biçmek to sow the wind and reap the whirlwind çok ekip biçerek verimsizleştirmek overcrop İngilizce - Arapça ekip teriminin İngilizce Arapça sözlükte anlamı İlgili Terimler brigade {s} شكل لواء brigade {n} لواء, فرقة, سرية في الجيش crew {n} طاقم, جماعة مسلحة, حشد, عصبة, ملاحو السفينة, طاقم الطائرة group {n} قطيع, مجموعة, جماعة, زمرة, سرب, فئة, دفعة مجموعة, رهط, مفرزة, الفئة group {s} صنف, ألف جزءا من جماعة, تجمع outfit {s} جهز, زود outfit {n} تزويد, تجهيز, عدة, سلاح الفارس, ملابس, تجهيزات, معدات التصليح, معدات posse {n} قوات قليلة squad {n} زمرة, فرقة, مجموعة, فريق team {s} إنسجم مع, إنتظم في فريق team {n} مجموعة, فريق, فريق كرة قدم, فريق طبي, الفريق, زوج قرين Türkçe - Türkçe ekip teriminin Türkçe Türkçe sözlükte anlamı İşçilerin oluşturduğu takım Takım, grup, kol Takım, grup, kol: "Aramızda ekipler kuracağız, maçlar yapacağız, oyunlar oynayacağız."- Ç. Altan. İşçilerin oluşturduğu takım: "Bir kısmı da, hususi temizleme ekipleri marifetiyle imha edilir."- H. Taner Türkçe - Yunanca ekip teriminin Türkçe Yunanca sözlükte anlamı ομάδα (omada). συνεργείο (synergio). ~ çalışması συνεργασία (synergsia). ~ otosu αστυνομικό (astynomiko) όχημα (ohima) İlgili Terimler ekip biçmek καλλιεργούν (kalliergyn) ekip kurmak Η ομάδα οικοδομήσουμε (I omada oikodomisoyme) ekip oluşturmak Η ομάδα μέχρι (I omada mehri) ekip ruhu ομαδικό πνεύμα (omadiko pnevma) ekip çalışması ομαδική εργασία (omadiki ergsia) ekip şefi επικεφαλής του πληρώματος (epikefalis toy pliromatos) ekipler ομάδες (omades) teknik ekip τεχνική ομάδα (tehniki omada) toprağı ekip biçmek için kullanmak Να καλλιεργήσουν τη χρήση της γης (Na kalliergsoyn ti hrisi tis gs) İngilizce - Yunanca ekip teriminin İngilizce Yunanca sözlükte anlamı İlgili Terimler brigade ταξιαρχία (taxiarhia) brigade (n) ταξιαρχία (taxiarhia) crew πλήρωμα (pliroma) crew (n) πλήρωμα (pliroma), όμιλος (omilos) group ομάδα (omada) group (v) συμπλέκω (sympleko) group (n) ομάδα (omada), όμιλος (omilos), συγκρότημα (syggrotima), συνομοταξία (synomotaxia), σύμπλεγμα (symplega), ομάς (omas) outfit εξάρτηση (exartisi) outfit (n) εξοπλισμός (exoplismos), εφοδιασμός (efodiasmos) outfit (v) εφοδιάζω (efodiazo) posse (n) απόσπασμα χωροφυλακής (apospasma horofylakis) squad ομάδα (omada) squad (n) ενωμοτία (enomotia), ομάδα (omada), ομάς (omas), ουλαμός (oylamos) team ομάδα (omada) team (n) ζεύγος ζώων (zevgs zoon), ομάδα (omada) team (adj) ομαδικός (omadikos) :1 takım :1 :rüzgar ekip fırtına biçmek